Comet Effects
by happypotaoes
Summary: Post comet. The gaang deals with alot of stuff including new friends, relationships, and Azula's mentality. Shippings inside. Please read and review. Flames accepted.


Confined in a small, cement cell was driving her far more mad than earlier. Of course, she was take to a mental ward near the prison. Transportation for Azula and the other prisoners/patients was harsh. They would walk with shackles, linked by their ankles, forced down the hard road. None of this was as painful as the memories she had to were years and years of pain she had to suffer, until her mother 'disappeared'. Mom probably ran off, and she would've taken her precious little Zuzu, Azula thought coldly. She had memories, which was the worst though? She hated when her mother was rude in front of her friends.A girl dressed in bright pink had brown hair flipping as she cart-wheeled around. The girl spotted her best friend, a fellow eight year old. "Hey Azula!" They embraced."Hi Ty Lee!" Azula said brightly."Can you watch me perform tonight? C'mon, it'll be really fun!" Ty Lee said excitedly. Azula bit her lip nervously.

"I dunno. I don't think my parents will let me--" Azula said before she was interrupted."Azula! Let's go!" her father said sharply. He was angry, the creases in his face sharp. Azula waved bye to Ty Lee as she was escorted away. Ty Lee waved back meaningfully. Azula and her father were alone; she wanted to ask him but didn't want to risk their bond. It was strong, but with the wrong words it would leave Azula hanging on a thread. She decided to ask her mother. She wasn't Zuko; she didn't have anything to risk. Besides, Mother is softer. Realizing what she thought, she mentally apologized to her father. She couldn't be so disloyal as to think the fire-lord was not better than someone like his wife.

"I'm sorry Azula. Your father would not permit you to go. We must listen to your fa--""Oh, so you're just being controlled by him? Is that how all of our family end up?" Azula said furiously. She was trying to manipulate her mother. It worked with Zuko."Azula! You must never speak that way! Do you understand me?" Her mother responded, extremely frustrated."Ugh! Zuko gets to do what he wants. He's your little prince. You favor him over me, admit it!""It isn't like that! This nation does NOT revolve around you just because you're the fire nation princess--" her mother paused while scolding her, adding more composure to her expression. "Azula, it's for the better, please, just listen to me. Your father would be harsher and he doesn't know how to pick the right words..." she trailed off, thinking. Azula's eyes widened and she sped off. Ursa sighed hopelessly.

"Dad! Dad! Mom did a bad thing! She, she said you don't know how to pick the right- words, and that you're harsh!" Azula said, grinning. Ozai's eyes flashed at the doorway of his study, where Ursa appeared to be. "My apologies Fire-lord Ozai. It is apparent that I do not know how to choose words. Please forgive me." Ursa said kneeling down, facing the floor. Ozai nodded and glanced at her.

"Go fetch Zuko, Ursa. It's bedtime," Ozai replied. Ursa nodded and motioned for Azula to come. Disappointed, Azula came glumly.

Once they were out of sight, Azula spoke. "Why am I always punished?" she demanded."It's time for bed Azula. A beautiful princess like you needs to rest and get her beauty sleep." Ursa said, avoiding Azula's question. Ursa could feel the question Azula qould ask creeping among them. "Now wait in bed until I come, okay?" Ursa added, her eyes shining happily. Of course Azula wasn't falling for it, but she nodded."Zuko, ah, there you are. It's time for bed sweetheart.""Aw, but mom..." Zuko responded.

"Come on, say goodnight to your little sister." They quietly shuffled into Azula's room."Oh,why hello mother," Azula's eyes narrowed, "Hello Zuzu." Zuko responded angrily with his fists clenched, his pose ready to strike. "Would you dare hit a girl, Zuzu?"

"G'night Azula," He said in his eleven year old boyish tone.

"good night Zuzu," Azula said innocently. Zuko twitched. Ursa was perched at the end of Azula's bed, waiting.

"I know you're upset about not getting to see--" Ursa started as Zuko left.

"I'm not upset!" Azula exclaimed quickly, too quickly, Ursa thought. "It's nothing mother.""I'm just concerned about your safety. I'm not going to let you manipulate me," she paused. "Go to sleep, my little princess." With that she blew out the candle and left.

"Oh mother, but this time I don't need to trick you." Azula said devilishly. "Circus freaks, make way for Azula, daughter of Ozai and Ursa, princess of the fire nation!" she imagined someone saying grandly. "Goodbye Zuzu," Azula grinned. Climbing out of the window was no struggle. Heh-heh. "Ty Lee won't be the only one at night at the circus," Azula said as she crept stealthily along the she saw glimmering lights everywhere and a bright orange tent standing tall. "Yes!" Azula shouted triumphantly. This was a cinch, she thought.

Suddenly, she was tightly embraced. "Azula, I'm so glad you could make it!""Well, it wasn't easy, let's go!" They entered through the gate, and were inside. It was a memory Azula would treasure forever.

"Too bad Mai's not here," Ty Lee added.

"Eh, she would've been bored out of her mind anyways. She'd only come if a certain someone came," Azula replied.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked, stifling a giggle. They all knew too well.

"ZUKO!!!" They both said in unison. They burst out in loud laughter. It was a colorful atmosphere, full of games and prizes. Unexpectedly, Azula was grabbed. She was about to scream, but she saw who it was. Her father.

"We'll discuss this later," he said slyly.

"Ty Lee, go on and perform. Azula has to go home now." I recognize that soft voice, Azula thought. Mother? Indeed it was. Ty Lee was motionless, her eyes wide with fear, Azula nodded. Go on, she thought.

"Augh!" Ursa fell down, suddenly crippled.

"What you do you circus fre-" Ozai said before he too was paralyzed.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary," Ty Lee said.

"You will be banished." Ozai said furiously. Ty Lee whimpered.

"Please father, my apologies, but she's the only friend I have..."

"Ozai, you mustn't ba-" Ursa added to help.

"Stay out of this Ursa! Fine, but the circus scum will be punished! Azula, you have disgraced your family and our nation. Know that when you walk, it is with shame!" Ozai said, severely fierce.

"Yes father," Azula squeaked. She had never been so ashamed in her life. "I- I'm sorry Ty Lee," she whispered. "I'm sorry Father. I'm greatly sorry." Azula sobbed. She was so ashamed she looked away. As soon as they were home, Ursa lectured her.

"What were you thinking? What the heck is wrong with you, Azula? You could've gotten yourself killed, you know that? We have enemies, did you know that?! Your father may have had to surrender the throne and-"

"What kind of an eight year old has enemies? What kind of kid doesn't get to go somewhere because their father is the fire lord? Is the throne more important that Zuko and I?" Azula demanded, with tears everywhere. Then her mother fiercely reached out, touching her cheek. It wasn't tender either, it was hard and it stung. "You, you slapped me?!" Ursa nodded firmly. "You monster!" Azula shouted, horrified. "Mm-my own m-mother!" Azula burst into tears and ran off.

"Azula! Don't you dare run away! I'm not finished! That's all you'll ever do, run away!" Ursa said furiously. I've never been more disappointed in her, Ursa thought.

Azula locked the door, quietly sobbing. Her mother's words echoed in her ears, taunting her. Someday I'll show her, Azula thought. That evil witch! Then Azula realized where she was, in prison. Defeated by her weak brother, and his girlfriend. What happened to Mai? Were Mai and Zuko through? Still, she was beaten by a girl, a peasant at that too. How will I ever survive this wretched place? It has only been a few weeks since she was imprisoned, but she'd be leaving sooner than she thought.

***

"Come on, hurry up already!" the guard said gruffly. Why did my guard have to be an impatient male? Something told Azula, no matter how frustrating it is, just wait. Yeah, but how can she believe herself? Azula, the princess, attending a mental facility. "Today is therapy. Knock yourself out, seriously." the same guard said, annoyed.

"Ah, nurse, I'm here for my weekly appointment." Azula became well acquainted with the hospital's staff. However, there were some she truly despised.

"Oh yes, right this way Azula," the young nurse admired Azula and knew she was misunderstood. She imagined Azula with more flair and a flamboyant spirit. "Good luck," she added.

"Why hello Azula. How has your week been so far?" The therapist spoke dully, as if bored from reading a forced script. She also spoke in a monotone and had a nasal voice.

"Well, I've had many flashbacks." she paused. "Aren't you going to ask what they're about?"

"Nah, personally I don't care."

"Well you're not a good therapist," Azula exclaimed, her arms folded. She heard something whispering,'It's time'. "Did you hear that? Time for what?"

"Obviously you need to go in a strait jacket."

"Wh-what?" Azula stammered. Creeping in her mind it whispered yet again,'It's time, use your skill'. Panicking, lightning hit the therapist. Nurses quickly scrambled over; unaware that the therapist's client had escaped. She leapt out the window, running away from the prison and the hospital. As the sun was dimming, she decided to rest. She lay hidden in a forest, plotting her revenge.

*****


End file.
